Thankful
by lalapie203
Summary: Lucy is thankful for so many things but mostly to Natsu Dragneel...


There is this day that is celebrated every fourth Thursday of November that day happens to be Thanksgiving and this year our celestial spirit mage is spending it for the first time with the guild and she is pretty excited about it and was surprised that the guild has a feast for this day which everyone comes to. Lucy Heartfilla felt that this year will be an amazing holiday for her since it won't be by herself and actually will be spending it with her family, Fairy Tail, and she couldn't be more thankful….

Lucy POV

I woke up early today knowing I don't have to worry about my rent or jobs since today is Thanksgiving and I already paid my rent. You might be wondering why I am awake early today when I could sleep in well um I'm helping with feast with the other female guild members and yes the boys are not helping if you are wondering but I don't mind because I think they deserve a rest after hunting all that wild turkey with other animals and helping with the carrying of the shopping bags and with all the hunting and carrying I think they need a rest, if you are wondering why couldn't we buy a turkey from the store of some kind apparently it was a tradition that the guys hunt and carry and the girls get the feast ready of Fairy tail so we better not question it… but I am thankful for all their help…

I finish with my morning routine and go to the guild when I open the door it felt weird that it wasn't rowdy as usual but it was explainable since it was 1 early morning 2 the normal cause of noise are not present and 3 um because the only present are the female members? Whatever I enter the guild and take my seat at bar and I catch the attention of the beautiful barmaid "Good morning Lucy!" she greeted me her pretty smile as usual. "Good morning Mira-san" I reply back with my own smile.

"Did you get enough sleep after yesterday?"

I laugh remembering what happened when we were watching the guys hunting and how they failed at setting traps and being sneaky and a certain salmon-haired fire dragon slayer was changeling the prey like it was his enemy, Gray kept stripping and caused the parents of the animals to get angry at him for being inappropriate in front of their children (don't ask!), Elfman was scaring them when he kept screaming MAN or MANLY, Gajeel tried, but failed miserably, to get them by singing, Jet and Droy were trying to impress Levy-chan you can imagine what happened next, Macao and Wakaba were complaining how old they were, Max, Warren and Nab were trying to set the traps but caught each other, Vijeeter was doing a weird dance to attract them, Laxus used his magic to shock them which crept me out and made me feel bad for the animals while Gildarts *sigh* I don't want to talk about it, Bickslow was using his 'babies' and Freed was trying to impress Laxus. Alzack was the only one doing it right and clean and Romeo was trying to copy Natsu and Reedus was painting the whole thing… "Yes I did and for once Natsu didn't try to sleep in my bed!" since he was exhausted he went immediately home since it was closer than my apartment "so Mira-san when are we starting to prepare for today?"

"Oh we are waiting for a couple of more girls…"

"Who?"

"Well for starters um Erza isn't here neither is Levy or Evergreen, wonder why usually Erza is always here on time and levy also while Evergreen was never late…"

Just as she finished that sentence the three appeared and were gasping for air like they were running a marathon and were trying to win "*gasp* sorry *gasp* we are *gasp* late…" Erza said still trying to catch her breath. Mira-san just smiled "its ok you weren't that late…" Erza seemed to get her breath and regained her composure "well then now that everyone is here let's start cooking!" and she re-equipped into her chief armor? We just sweat dropped at her and Mira-san assigned us what to do: Juvia and Evergreen were responsible for the mashed potatoes and gravy, Levy-chan and Cana were in charge of the salad, Erza and Wendy were doing the desert, Bisca, Laki and Kinana were doing all the other hunt except the turkey while Mira-san, Lisanna and I were getting the turkey ready Polysica-san was getting the drinks and Asuka-chan was taking pictures of us. All day long you can hear us laughing and screaming if we dropped something or if we screwed something up. My smile never dropped my face because of these girls and for that I was thankful…

**Later after everything was done and it was time for the feast**:

We were finally done after all that food cooking, I think I won't be cooking for a while I just hope it was enough we changed in our formal clothes that we bought with us and the guys started to come in. After everyone was gathered at the table and the master got us quite for his annual thanksgiving speech… "Thank you everyone for gathering for this amazing day and also for all your help to prepare for this – he was interrupted by Natsu who was bragging about beating a turkey and got hit by Erza for interrupting this moment for master-*cough* What is Thanksgiving? Why do I make you celebrate it with everyone every year? Why do we even celebrate this day? Easy this day is to be thankful and to be grateful for what we have. This day should be celebrated with your family here at Fairy Tail. This day is the day to look at everything what you have instead of looking at what you don't have and be happy and thankful for it. For me I'm thankful for everything I have but mostly I'm thankful for this amazing family!" Everyone was touched by his speech and then Laxus shouted "CHEERS FOR FAIRY TAIL AND FOR MASTER MAKAROV!" everyone cheered and I had tears in my eyes for I was thankful for Fairy Tail, for my friends and mostly for Natsu who made this possible for me…

_Thank you Natsu Dragneel…_

_**Happy Thanksgiving Everyone! Hope you liked this one-shot! Please review and tell me what you think! I don't own Fairy Tail**_…


End file.
